


Fireworks

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Festivals, Fireworks, Gen, Summer, probably oneshot drabble for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Summer is ending and festivals are being held.
Kudos: 4





	Fireworks

The festival had been lighting up London's park, excited murmurs and the smell of cotton candy riling up the streets. From his window, the professor could see it all, sighing as he was reminded of the invitation on his desk. He had been invited by Randall and his friends to join them to visit the festival earlier this evening. He had had to decline, seeing as he had much prepping to do for the start of school in just a few days. Summer had been fun with several trips, adventures and many puzzles. He could no longer afford to delay the work and had set his mind on completing it this evening.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed the piece of paper with the almost formal invitation. It brought a smile to his face when he had finally deciphered Randall's messy handwriting. The letter read that they would all be there for a last hoorah to the summer. Randall and Angela, Brenda and Clark...and Emmy as well. His assistant had insisted on helping him complete the assignment, but the professor had urged her to enjoy her last couple of free days. She had always been a fan of places with lots of food, friends and fun. The 3 f's of life as she called them. He realised his lips had curled into a smile when he thought about her. He could totally imagine her being in her element at the festival. Her eyes lighting up as she spotted a new fare delicacy she wished to try or her pouting at the variety of things to do that would prove to be too overwhelming.

She would probably wear something casual. Something different from her adventure gear that proved to be sufficient for both work and mysteries. Everytime she did wear something else, he would be surprised and delighted. There was little to nothing that didn't suit her. Brenda and Angela had been nagging her all summer to start wearing dresses as well, since it would be more comfortable with the heat, but Emmy had been avoiding any such conformity.

He looked down at the few papers he had yet to prepare and thought about how to continue, when he noticed a strangely coloured light emerge from the corner of his eye. A crackle followed, making him conclude that the firework show had begun. He moved back to the window and looked at the dark London sky in awe. The fireworks coloured the sky with its lights. The delayed thuds resounding through the warm summer air. It indicated the start of the end of the festival. Something inside of him pulled him towards it, a pang of want aching in his chest. He wanted to be there. To have fun with his friends. To see Emmys dark eyes twinkle from the pops of colours fired into the air.

The papers were going to have to wait. He grabbed the brim of his head and quickly turned to rush to his front door. He slammed the door shut and started running in the direction of the lights. He didn't live too far from the park in question and it would only take around 3 minutes at his top speed. He looked up at the sky while he could feel his lungs start to burn. The fireworks were still going. The cheers from the festival goers started to become more prominent, indicating his soon to be arrival. He remembered Randall talking about a specific hill they would watch fireworks on. A place not many people knew about, so they could have some privacy at the end of the occasion. He knew exactly where to go.

He rushed through the park entrance and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He could only hope he was on time. Couples around him looked at him like he was insane, but he didn't care. He quickly walked through a few bushes, past that thick tree that was shaped like an easter island statue and right from the water fountain. There it was. The hill from Randall's description. He walked to the top and waded through the bushes to the open spot.

He had expected his friends to sit there on the grass, staring up at the sky with drinks in hand, but stopped in his tracks when all he found was a lone, beautiful girl with her back turned to him. Her brown hair that fell on top of her shoulders was tugged to the side with a yellow flower pin in her locks. She was wearing a red, flowy summer dress with white flowers printed on them. If it wasn't for his already fast beating heart, he could've sworn she made it beat even faster. He suddenly realised he had been staring at a stranger's back without his friends being around. They must have picked out another spot or left to go home. He felt a little disappointed but he it was his own fault for not going earlier. He started to turn around to leave, when a soft voice called out to him.

''Professor?''

He turned back and gasped as the woman in front of him revealed herself to be Emmy.

''Emmy?''

''Hey!'' she said, her face quickly brightening up with her lovely smile. ''I didn't know you were joining us after all!''

''I...I changed my mind.'' he mumbled, his face heating up from both embarrassment and because he couldn't really deal with the fact that he had been fawning over Emmy this entire time.

The fireworks were still going, echoing over their conversation. The different colours that painted her smile made his chest flutter.

''W..where is the rest of the group?'' he asked, hesitant if he should close the distance between them.

''Brenda got drunk early on and went home together with Clark.'' Emmy explained with a wry smile. ''And Randall and Angela went to go get some snacks. I'm not sure what's taking them so long to be honest.''

''Oh.''

''Join me.'' she said while waving her hand around the spot next to her.

He waited for a moment, but eventually joined her anyway.

''You look...different.'' he said, regretting it instantly since it was not really the compliment he wanted to give her.

''Yeah,'' Emmy said with a half-smile, while tucking some hair behind her ear. ''Angela forced the dress onto me and Brenda said my normal hairstyle was too ''warm for this weather'' and I would ''look cute''. I'm not sure about that all, but it _is_ pretty nice I suppose.''

''It is.''

''Yeah?''

''Yes.'' he said softly while turning his gaze to meet her eyes. ''I like it a lot.''

**Author's Note:**

> A fic to drown out some of the weird stuff that is uploaded on AO3 lately


End file.
